Mind Triplex
by Shodaime Gahokage
Summary: sometime you really have to watch what you wish for this guy get in the mind of the gutsy ninja Literaly
1. prologue

) ….. (=Divine censure

Some time you get responsibilities in the weirdest of ways that guy you saved on the street happen to be the son of some big company magnate and he signs some of his share to you and you and up the vice president of a paper towel company.

But that not the actual story here is the story of a guy ending up in the head of a man who has yet to realise his destiny… in fact he was just born.

) ….. ( was a tall young pudgy man who was about to begin working as a mechanic. Life was usually pretty good for) ….. (, in his pass times he read various novels, comic and manga's, But today he was dragged by his family, Read here his cousin and his sister to a countryside bath house slash hotel .

"Jenny! Sly! Do we have to come all this way just for a bath?"

"there is a very good reason we are heading there in particular. The author of the dojinshi series "Jibun Hinata, Hokage no okusan" (me Hinata, the Hokage's wife) Buta Inomaru will be there."

"you mean the spinoff series that made 25 volumes of 200 pages with character development on the left over characters such as tenten?"

"exactly cousin!"

"Then why are we going so SLOW!"

"You are the one driving you know bro."

"Hey you're wright… ku ku ku hun hun ha hA HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh shit…"

"…"

"We're here!...What?"

"This is madness…"

"What did you expect? This IS ) ….. ('s car... the" Yasei bariki" (wild horsepower) So of course"

We find our three friends in the mixed bath in a "serious" discussion on naruverse

"…Anyway that's what I would do if I could teach naruto stuff.

"But you can't"

"Well I sure wish I could…"

"This bath is reserved to someone on this hour. Can you please come out now?"

The one who reserved the bath was a man who wanted to rule the world and hearing of the magical propriety of the central source would get on planetary alignement reserved it to make his wish come true. And the planet where all aligned at 8:55. He would rule the world on his wake the next day… If the hotel staff didn't put all the clocks at winter setting in advance making the granted wish ) ….. ('s while on the other side of the Earth a regiment of army all parachuted in the courtyard of a woman wishing it could really rain man

"Welcome mortal to the grand court of the universe we deities do not see this kind of wish often backed with all the counsil. Last time the whole counsil granted a wish it was a man by the name of Romulus wanting an indestructible city. And to this day and beyond time itself Rome will stand. As for why you are here well… Selene wanted precisions on how exactly would you want to be. When to send you those kind of things."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wish."

"What wish"

"*That's what I would do if I could teach naruto stuff.* '''''''''''. *Well I sure wish I could.*"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, congrats, Your wish was heard."

"That was only wishful thinking!"

"We invested a lot of energy in this "wishful thinking" of yours so take that granted wish."

"I got a good life at home I don't want to go"

"So only your soul will make the trip"

"Wouldn't that affect me in my life."

"Only means animals won't like you anymore and the "near death" case that normaly has your soul playing poker with death meaning "you die by forfeit" otherwise you can live without a soul. Now when do we send you"

"Wait before I go! How come you look like humans and not some kind of weird… thing"

"Because we were chosen by the "weird thing" to preside over a fraction of infinity where humans made the most advanced civilisation. Not meaning you are the most advance now. But at some point in time you will. Then we will be chosen."

"Oh ok then… the sealing of the fox seems a good moment"

"US THE COUNSIL OF THE GODS GRANT THEE THY WISH! THE PAYMENT SHALL BE YOUR NAME THAT SHALL NOT BE HEARD AGAIN (1)!"

"Hakke no fuin!"

About three weeks later

"… $%&* that mind labyrinth I have to see the "administration" as soon as possible about that. It took me months to reach the fox." (2*)

"who are you and what are you doing in the mind of my vessel."

"greetings Kyuubi-dono I go by the name of ) ….. ( but you can refer to me as Kanshi Aiba . I know of your name and if you would allow me I would like to refer to you as such."

"how did you came to know my name! Only..."

"...The sage of six paths and the other bijuu know your name. Is that what you were about to say?"

"No. I only meant to mention my brethren's. HOW DID YOU COME TO KNOW?"

"I hail from a world where yours is known as a fictional tale telling the life of your jinchukiri from birth to the age of 17 in the 4th ninja war with view of other protagonist and antagonist scene some amount of flash backs, time skips, simultaneous actions. Story short I became a fan of this window to your world. Until recently I view your world as a good kid show. That is until I find myself flung here."

"You mean you didn't came by your own means"

"No I visited a hot source with family, made a hollow wish and then I was before a council of so called "overseeing gods" deciding to give my soul a one way trip here."

"What is your plan human?"

"I would prefer the term essence if you please as I am but that of a soul. As I said before I come from another realm where this one is a popular work of fiction my coming here was unplanned but what I will do with this chance however was planned for years. I shall take naruto who is already destined to bring peace to the ninja world and make so that he is hailed as the second coming of the sage of six paths. What comes after is of no importance to me my plan being achieved by then. I'll probably go and nurture jinchukiri."

"Shall you expose details to me?"

"well I as a base will do everything in my power for naruto not to lose himself in his dumbness mask and make him the bigger man. Still I will wait for the desire to become Hokage to form."

"Then I'll run him through techniques from other universes I monitored (3*) a bit of every domain a ninja know: Stealth (that one will only require fine tuning Metal Gear style) taijutsu (strongest disciple kenshi) kenjutsu (For the base Rounin Kenshin then a bit of Sengoku Basara) tactics (I think hikaru no go and death note shall do) ninjutsu (this one is total creation and forknowledge as well as inspiration from other manga) puppets (butsu zone and doll maker genzo)anti-Sharigan defence(I go Black Rock Shooter at the first sign of mind intrusion)genjutsu (I'll handle disruption if he can't do it himself in those life or death situations)"

"Will he ever use my powers?"

"Oh sure (bleach)"

"Ok you can do… whatever"

"Oh we got six years to know each other before my plan begin…"

AN

I would need chunin exam questions (Keep in mind Sakura ansered so nothing above grade 12) albums/ss199/noneatencookie/Decorated%

1. one on naruto politic please

2. GOT ONE

3. GOT ONE

4. blank

5. tactic

6. math

7. poison in nature

8. wound treatment

9. blank

(1*) someone with the same name will still have is name heard only) ….. ('s name shall be muted to the world

(2*) Let us assume here that the human mind in its natural state is a labyrinth witch gets more retailed as one grows. Yamanaka's can create doors in others mind the sharigan give a relative plan with indicator of target

(3*) Read here that I will go for many source for jutsu and techniques


	2. Chapter 1

) ….. (divine censure of what is not meant to be known

-Hello = out loud

-_he's a total dick _= In mind

-**Who summoned me **= summons and tailed beasts

-I advise stroking his ego = mind dwellers

Onward with the story

About six years later

We find our young hero returning home from his monthly afternoon walk and ramen night with his grandfather figure and leader of his village Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Keep that hat safejJiji 'cause I'll take it from you when I become hokage"

"Oh! So will you now Naruto?"

"yeah I will be Hokage ya know! (1)"

"goodbye naruto"

"later jiji"

"…and that is why his child would be epic if he chose the Hyuga."

"**wow Aiba. I think you are wright**"

("yeah I will be Hokage ya know!")

"ah that's me cue wish me luck"

"**yeah break a leg**"

"so… first impression… oh yeah! That could be good

The shadow under naruto's bed stretched in a pool right in the light of the moon

"So you want to become hokage"

"Who said that?"

A hand reach out of the pool of darkness

"Me child"

The rest of the body sipped out of the abyss

It was black featureless with glowing white eyes (2)

"I am The Shadow Of The Sage Of Six Path"( Boku ga rikudōsen'nin no kageda)

The shadow gained in definition until it look like a tall, bearded, dark blond man dressed in black sweat pants and white T-shirt.

"But you can refer to me as Kanshi Aiba"

Naruto looked in awe

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"No"

"Aww why?"

"It involve the disembodiment of the soul witch is a feat managed by the gods and manipulation of intangible shadows witch is a Nara clan Jutsu."

"Awww no fair"

"But… I never said nothing would be learn from me. So child here is my promise of a lifetime, yours by the way as I am unsure of my éphèmerity, I will enrapture you to the elite of ninja"

"So you'll make me Hokage ya know!"

"Nothing worth anything in this world is easy getting."

"but…"

"I will give you a training I will dub on this instant 'Rin'ne gatsu michi' "

"Team charcoal Rinnegan?" (Rin'negan sumi chī)

"Rin'ne gatsu michi"

"Rin, root, kasumi, blood?" (Rin, ne, kasumi, chi)

"No! 'Reincarnation six roads' is the meaning. Anyway I divised your training in six parts

-one, Naraka: physical training from hell

-two, Gakidō: stealth of the ghosts

-three Chikushōdō: control of the beasts

-four Ningendō: Politic of the kings

-five Ashuradō: Jutsu of the gardians

-six Tendō: stategy of the gods"

I will be more explainative when we will get to do them."

Woaaaaw you use very big words"

"Oh I think It will come a time when I will converse with you with less formality, at the moment I feel it is my duty to rise you dialect to a more educated level."

"so you'll teach me to speak like a brainy"

"yes by social imprinting but for now a romancised history"

"There was once a man of samurai lineage going by the name or Nara Shikahiro. He was known for being a great military strategist but did not lord over nor prosperous nor populous land. To say the greatest treasure the land had was the samurai own brain and the herd of deers roaming the region.

The neabouring lord's son long desired the Nara's land as hunting ground. But through negociation with the old lord the Nara bagained it to be a Biennial hunt. The problem the samurai was faced with was that the the old lord died in the last winter and the young lord just decided to invade him. Shikahiro knew that he didn't had suficient man to survive the onslaught of the Akimichi.

"Mikaboshi Oh great Amatsu Mikaboshi I seek for your help" prayed our hero.

Amatsu Mikaboshi was the god of darkness by right of ineritance and evil by personal choice. But as a god It was his duty to at least ear on the mortal payer.

"speak son of man"

If anything gods are knowned for is their pride and rightfully so for beauty, wealth, power both physical and mystical are unrivaled. the only thing differencing one god from an other is wisdom witch one as to aquire for oneself. In that domain gods often are wrongfully arrogant because a smart man can outwit them.

"I need warrior of the shadows to protect my land I request for five of your shadows servant if you may please oh great one"

A relatively humble request that would have if granted constant protection to his land to this day still. but this mischivious god tough of crossing over to seam chaos.

"I will give you the power to create warrior as conpetant as you from the very shade you cast. I on my part want to assist to your wedding by the help of an avatar."

this is important when you strike a contract to verify the little details such as 'how big will that avatar be?' 'How godly powerfull shall it be'

"how shall I reconise this Avatar?"

"I give you a sign you'll know"

"Make it not male if I may with this 'outworldly beauty' knowned to gods it might ruin the wedding"

"genderless and I give you assurance I will not make use of 'outworldly beauty' at your wedding"

"deal"

During battle shikahiro made use of a technics that will be knowned later as the clone jutsu and the shadow clone.

there are some funny things about those two jutsu. one is that until Konoha was built the shadow clone was the non corporal one but at some point the shadow part was droped by everyone but the Nara, leaving their opponent surprised when the Nara they knew to be corporal literaly vanished behind a tree. later when the Nara joined Konoha they gave corporal clone and his complementary the explosive clone in gage of allegence.

During the skirmish shikahiro became knowned as 'the the man that can call hundreds of men to battle'. you my dear child by the age at witch he gain the moniker will be in mesure to call foward thoursand time that for only as a price be a tad winded. in that time I should say chakra manipulation was only to popular knowledge praticed by monk who mostly used it in crafting seals so his prowess provoque awe in his three lord neabours the Yamanaka, the Sarutobi and to forementioned Akimichi witch foremed an aliance still known today as 'inoshikachou' the Sarutobi simply stengthing his pact of non agression to the Nara.

our hero felt for a rich marchan daugther by the name of Saori.

by then the fact that Amatsu Mikaboshi would be present had lost importance to his mind he was getting maried.

The Sarutobi lord offered to furnish to monk to preside the ceremony. As sage monk his young child Madara (AN: Not THAT Madara) and with wife Kushinada expecting a second that would be knowed as Jugo presented themselves. funny it is for us that monk did happen to go by the name 'Uzumaki Naruto' and that purely quincindatialy you bare the same name tho that his name was left forgoten by history was not.

it was a most beautifull wedding as many weddings are but it ended on a terribly sour note when Amatsu Mikaboshi's avatar gave the 'sign' as a giant cyclop with ten tails. the monster ran amok for what is now knowned as 'the seven days of fire' when it is said that the moon got destroyed. Then that when the monk did seal the monster power within his own self while sealing the body inside a new moon.

the power involved in the moment was so intance it gave life to the sage shadow. it was a husk without soul that got sheltered by the Shinigami at the sage death. when he gave inheritance to his three sons Madara, Jugo and Tobi. to the elder Madara he gave his eyes, when I say gave his eyes I mean right out his socket, to the youngest Tobi he gave his sage body, I mean by that like a kekkei genkai is given from father to son, to the last Jugo he gave his blood.

now a resume on 1500 years of history

the sage chose the younger brother to lead the clan. the elder left to make a new clan he dubbed Uchiha, for he used a battle fan to strengten his fire technics, was resentfull of the youngest, the clans fought, the eye after some generation powered down to what we know as the sharingan, the sage body gave variation in nature control name, such as mokuton and aisuton. the Uzumaki made peace with the uchiha but some Uzumaki who still had feud with Uchiha leaved the Uzumaki clan protection taking their leader family name Sanju. the village got created. murders, rapes, pillages, loves, legends, all History.

now your mother Uzumaki Kushina, that name hold great tradition in your clan, came from the purest line of decendent of Uzumaki Tobi just as was her great grand aunt Uzumaki Mito, the wife of the first Hokage, married in secret a clanless genius who the name and fonction will be reveald to you at a later date

oh and you probaly have a cousin five time remouved who desire you dead. so as a mention family if you see ANYONE with BLOOD RED HAIR promice me to ask if they are of Uzumaki linage.

Anyway here is the part when I come in. My soul was put into the sage shadow and put in a stasis then at your birth sent to your side. then I decided to wait for you to have a grand dream for the future and here we are."

I prefer this to "belive it" it sound more like a natural verbal tick like the Canadian sloppy "he¬n" (Do not argue with me that it's "eh" I was born and still live in Canada and there IS a mute "N" sound at the end overall it sound like a muffled "Un" French for One )

. /_cb20090223225333/gurennlagann/images/0/0c/G-L_-_


	3. Chapter 2

"YOU FAIL"

"Iruka… It is the third time and he DID create a clone."

"No way Mizuki! All the other created two clones and naruto only created one clone and it was a useless one. I can't let him pass."

"Do not worry Naruto everything is just as planed and you are half way of Ningendō. Keeping those who do not suspect you unsuspecting. Though I still frown on how the only thing truly lacking was the clone technique, you are behind with Chikushōdō. Now you just wait a bit for the true trial to begin let us journey home or something like that(1)"

"Naruto"

"Mizuki sensei!"

"Iruka is a serious person. His parent were killed when he was about your age and he had to take care of everything himself"

"Yeah I understand why he did it but I still wish I graduated"

"In that case... I'll tell you a very special secret."

'that sound fishy'

"You are right but that my be just what you need or something like that"

"you see… there is a secret graduation exam."

"Congratulation again your stealth if first rate you completed Gakidō to my expectation before planed you only have to do maintenance training for this one now"

"But you still find me"

"None can hide from a being of shadow when casting one. The only ninja to ever achieve near perfect stealth was the second tsuchikage, you could reach his level and I could still find you. Oh Iruka and Mizuki are here."

"-I know- Hello sensei"

"I've found you"

"Hehehe... Yes you did. I only had time to master one thing."

"Hey! You look all beaten up, what where you doing here?"

"Never mind that! Let me show you what I just learn so I can graduate"

"Naruto... where did you get that scroll?"

"Oh that? Mizuki sensei told me about it an about this place too for the secret graduation test. Just ask him. He's here after all"

"DODGE!"

-THUD THUD THUD THUD-

"Nice job finding the moron!"

"I see... So that's what's going on..."

"Naruto give me the scroll!"

"I may state to obvious but those were not practice kunai"

"Naruto whatever happens... don't give him the scroll!"

"Damn it! I have been used!"

"Naruto... there's no point in you having it that way. I'll tell you the truth."

"N... NO! DON'T!"

"Twelve years ago... you know... about the fox... being sealed, right? Well since that day a special rule was created for this village. But it was never meant to be told to you."

"If he tell you about Kurama-san you in you right to decide of his fate"

"Not to me? What is this rule? Tell me!"

"Hehehehehe... the rule is that nobody is allowed to tell you about the fact that you are the nine tailed demon fox."

"What? That's it I already knew. It also states that it is punishable by death so... hey Iruka sensei let me show you what can do."

"No run naruto!"

"I agree that way you can prepare combo tactic 2 to 7"

"... Fine."

-WOOSH-

-WOOSH-

-WOOSH-

"Naruto! Hurry' give me the scroll! Mizuki is after you! HEUK!"

-THUMP shhhhhhhhhrrrr-

"Huh? Why... Naruto?"

-PUNF-

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?"

"Hehehehe because"

-PUNF-

"I AM!"

"I see... hehehe you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him"

"I'll never hand the scroll over to someone like you!"

"You fool naruto and I are the same! There is no way the demon would not try using the power of the scroll."

"Yeah you are right on that."

"Wait for it naruto"

"The fox would do that... but naruto is different... he is... one of my excellent students. He is a bit clumpsy and generally rejected. He knows what feeling pain inside your heart mean. He isn't the fox"

"See he trust you"

"He is a member of the hidden leaf village. He's Uzumaki Naruto"

-WOMP-

"You shouldn't have done that!"

"Don't touch Iruka sensei! I'll beat ya you to death ya know!"

"I suggest you begin with combo number four 'zombie apocalips'or something like that'"

"_How about four, six, two, seven and five_"

"So 'zombie apocalips' 'monkey madness' 'Uzumaki barage' 'pinball havok' and 'the disjointing mob'. Yes, I see… not enough space for number three 'the grand suplex lasso'"

"Haha I'll Kill someone like you in one shot!"

"Try It trash! I'll return the pain a thousand time over!"

"Then do it! demon fox!"

"Right behind you"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Hey! What? SHIT! Heurg… aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH! hurp!"

In resume hundred zombie henged clones brought their hand out the earth to try and catch Mizuki's legs riding him of his sandals and pants

Mizuki jumped in the trees

50 clone were waiting in the trees to rip Mizuki remaining clothing getting any hidden weapon in the process

Mizuki fleed back to the ground

All the clone surviving off the 150 catapulted Mizuki high up

Then when he fell back he got hit back and forth between to clone with kicks and punches (this part lasted about five minute the first hit coming back down knocking him out

At last he got tangled in ninja wire tighten between the trees by the clone

"…"

"was it to much?"

"maybe a bit at the end just before you tied him up but I won't blame you."

"er... Naruto... come over here... there is some thing I want to give to you."

Meanwhile the ANBU captain Weasel(1) was aproching the site

'I wonder why he of all people decided to betray the village'

"Now sensei?"

"ok you can open your eyes"

"congratulation on gratuating!"

"See all end that ends well now The hard part begin now the training in Naraka (Taijutsu) and Chikushōdō (chakra control) increace, we'll put a rest on Ningendō (Politic and deception), and soon abord Ashuradō (Jutsu and nature manipulation) and Tendō (stategy) will now be subject to including others in your plans."

"What just append"

"Touji Mizuki here is a traitor to the leaf, he tricked naruto into stealing the banned jutsu scroll"

"I still will put you under arrest and require you to follow me to the hokage tower"

"we understand. Come Naruto!"

"I see…Thank you Iruka… First order of business…herm herm…. I here by the power invested in me instate one Uzumaki Naruto as a ninja of the leaf. Now Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto, I congratulate you for your success in your A rank mission to trap the presume Traitor Touji Mizuki , the pay will be versed to your respective bank count shotly. Now Naruto if I understand well you knew of the fox for a while"

"yes about five years now since we first met"

"you speak to it!"

"Oh! Yes. At first she was a bit cold toward me but now we're friends"

"Wait the fox a female"

"yeah Aiba-aniki said it's probably the fact the two previous containers were female or that…"

"Who is this Aiba"

"oh he's… shit"

"hew… Naruto I see that you still need some training in secrecy I withdraws what I said earlier we will continue Ningendo"

'sorry.'

"Well the damage is done may as well deal with it or something like that"

"he referred to me Hiruzen-dono. Kanshi Aiba… you know I never prepared to give a official name to what I been doing so just like that I'll call it "fate trimming" or something like that

I may as well tell you that I was the mysterious shadowy man killing some Uchiha four years ago (3)"

"but the culprit was depicted as a tall, thin figure wearing a black suit and a blank face mask. According to the survivor, he could stretch or shorten his arms at will and had tentacle-like appendages protruding from his back and could teleport at will."(4)

"I cAn **dO ThAT."**

"what was that"

"one of my numerous talent"(5)

"I want to know more"

"I can tell you, if you must know I observed two kekkei genkai fusing into one the Uzumaki longevity and large pool of chakra and the Namikaze rapid chakra recovery and physical stamina. What you will get is a guy that can deal something massive and do it many times in the same day for a long time… Yes that to but I was referring to area destructive jutsus."

"you don't mean…"

"Yes three times as much as you do and the rest is sealed at the moment otherwise that kid could have colored the land of fire orange with clones. I sealed it three years ago when he sublimed a kunai by channeling chakra into it (6)… wait speaking of seal… er… naruto I totaly forgot about the chakra disruptor seal I left on you in retrospective you should have now a 'pretty good' for a genin chakra control if I shot it off. And I will do the same with it as your other restrictive seals: put it under your control"

"yeah!"

"I see what you are trying to do. It failed. Tell me who you really are!"

"you would not understand"

"try me"

"my name is)_(. I was born in)_(at the)_(hospital in)_(city. I studied in)_ _(graduated in)_(. I worked for)_(. That was until I got)_'event of first chapter'_(. I arrived on the night the fox attacked Then when Naruto celebrated his sixth birthday offered to train him and did so until now."

"I see can you write that down."

"I better put down a cover. As you have heard Any information about me is tabou for me to communicate. It's the only subject I will never again be allowed to tell the truth about. My life before I came here. But in exchange I have three things, one is omnipresence in this world, two is immortality as my body is semi-eteral and three is that possession of the impure realm yes that means that for 6 years now two S class ninja technique deal with me I now set the toll on shiki fuin and while I can't stop edo tensei I can interfere with the control of the recalled and bring them sans sacrifice as I simply have to get the hancor once to do so. How do you think I learn of naruto parent's bloodlines? Why don't I show you. I must warn you they are not very appeling to the eyes. EDO TENSEI!

(1) that will be his catch phrase or something like that (the Japanese version would be "Yōna ka nani

(2) yes he is still around

(3) That means that most of the Uchiha ninja at the time of this statement are chunin or fresh jonin

(4) A man of slender build, Tentacles, Disparition, no face. Do the math

(5) when one has no definite form imagination is the limit

(6)Kisame is still above him until he master golden bijuu cloak(by then naruto top him a bit)


	4. Chapter 3

The sight was indeed not pretty they were dressed in their battle armors but looked dried up and where should be the eyes glowing smoke orbs blue for Minato purple for kushina (1)

"let me present you 'the yellow flash' aka 'the plague of the rock' aka Namikaze Minato and his gorgeous wife, well at least she would be in normal conditions, 'The red hot habanero' aka 'the crimson death' aka Uzumaki Kushina."

"What did you do to them?"

"He brough us back to the best of his capacity" said a raspy voice as two rock grinding on one an other as Minato moved an arm to designate Aiba

"In fact it's this guy fault we look like that. Incomplete soul and whatnot" said a voice as the winds passing through wind country and cracking wood as Kushina pointed Minato with her thumb

"Naruto get some family time and you two please henge up"

"they will last until the sun is up then fade back to the shadow"

"you mean?"

"they are is a type three stasis I'll bring them back at an appropriate time"

"type three stasis?"

"oh well. I so I can spirit away people in four ways. First there stasis type one. both mind and body are put to a stop. let say that Iruka here got his heart hit by a long random sharp object you are likely to encounter anywhere well with this trick we have the time to take a tip around the elemental nations at civilian pacing and losing any pursuers then look for someone who could treat that injury. Then stasis type two. Only the body is stopped resulting an absolute absence of sensation a very severe case of isolation torture or a perfect opportunity for planning and introspection. Stasis type three stop on the mind only the body can be used in various ways for example do you remember Danzo Shimura non official ANBU, ROOTS? well I can make instant "switch ANBU" with a training that could be close in physical pain to twelve kidney stones, In stasis four the vitals organs are stop I am currently keeping the body of the Uchiha clan men who gave the others the idea of civil war and was to lead it, Uchiha councilman Gendo. I think his son shinji was part of team 73 under Makoto Hyuuga. they made chunin last year or something like that."

"yes yes a good team those young Kaworu and Rei cousin. Now how did you materialise out of the shadows? How do you erase your presence so well? And where were you previously" (2)

"since I appeared before you after naruto blunder you see an illusion of my first form. I do not I am just off the scale. and I was… err… Around?"

"Now one last question. What are your intention toward Naruto?"

"now that's an easy one I was sent here because I wanted to tutor him"

"What are your intention toward Naruto?" insistent

"I see him as a form of entertainment."

"What are your intention toward Naruto?" this time with KI

"Is that?…"

"What are your intention toward Naruto?"

"Hey! You stop that! I hate bug bite" with that a feelling of oppression shuting the hokage up

"Sorry about that. You see him as a grandson and you feel protective eh?"

nod

"well I too feel the need for him to be protected. And what better protection then self-defence? As a dimentional traveler I gave him/will give him moves from parallel universes and he'll surpass you in every domain but cool grampa and badass dad by the time he reach a fourth of your curent age. I say that if it was not for lack of experience on the field and in leading other peoples you could make him a chunin. Here are the academy test results he would have got if he tried for real in an unbiased environment.

Written: 95/100

Throw: K 20/20 S 20/20

Taijutsu: 18/20 + 5 bonus

Stealth: 100/100 (recommended for intelligence (3) based team)

Ninjutsu: 260/390

518/650 79.69% PASS

Compare to

Written: 15/100

Throw: K 5/20 S 0/20

Taijutsu: 8/20

Stealth: 0/100 (suspected to have exited the test area)

Ninjutsu: 260/390

288/650 44.31% FAIL

My plan was for him to ace the ninjutsu part and get 64.31% passing by getting it right in front of his other brother figure, Iruka-san, this test is the only one he gave his all but failed for real"

"I see anything else I should be informed of?"

"Yeah! I fought a dimensions jumping familly that frighten gods (4)… And lost… HARD"

"are you serious?"

"Nah I'm not…"

"for a moment there I thought I heard you say that…"

"I only fought the girl for a title. She kicked my ass in taijutsu and now I must call her" Her highness Shadow Lady Empress of the Shades". Next time I bring out the fighting style I perfected. I call it Kūdō-fū (void style) and I'm teaching it to Naruto"

"… and to me this would be?"

"Irrelevent to you but this poem will.

_**The spared snake is stalking in grass **_

_**If the monkey was not informed**_

_**this old mistake would his ass own"**_

_**in the desert shadow he hide his mass**_

_**His noise power is distributed uniform**_

_**but do not fret please and in no point frown**_

_**for in the event come pass third a year **_

_**only your life in the balance will linger I hear**_

"what?"

"Inter-dimensional traveler here, I seen you die, end up crippled by whatever jutsu is used against you, suffer poison induced brain damage and just retire earlier than you planned. All that from my world of origin. Now on a not TOTALLY different note Orochimaru finished his cursed seal. I like to call it the hikey of doom. Good news there are ways to supress it's influence. The bad is that the marks can record even appening around the barer and communicate it to Orochimaru even if suppressed. Good news again they need to be close to one another to do so. Other bad new you have an high rank operative close to sensitive information that bare one. I advise giving her a genin team or a one year long mission with me to locate Tsunade could take care of that. She just need to know where Tsunade can be found"

"yes about relatively long mission I will have Terai-kun(5) here tailing you for three weeks"

"so you want me to drag him around for three weeks, all spent them in Konoha, no special power"

" yes"

"Okay so…"

"Starting the moment you step out of here"

"Ok last order of business, Genin teams! so keep in mind I know things about people that normally a profane should not know. I know some of the following peoples because they have counterpart in other universe

Team 1 would be Masashi Rando, and the Kurumi twins Yuna and Rina.

Masashi is this year taijutsu genius, lightning aligned jutsu are for him as it would spice up his style and he would do anything to protect Rina the designated healer of the team and water jutsu specialist. As for Yuna she would make a decent genjutsu alined ninja

Team 2 Ibara Ryujin, Hikari Yugure and Ran Nijiro

Hikari is a great mind and figured on herself form manipulation and is on her way to reinvent the ransengan from scratch and apparently has great fire alignement sadly her taijutsu is a bit lacking

Ran specialise in taijutsu and already can bare the name "the blue daredevil"

Ibara show great promise with the iron claws, the "sweeping tail" taijutsu style and fire breathing jutsu with earn him the moniker of "the Purple Dragon"

Team 3 Zorro Roronoa, Sanji Rasen and Usopp Slingu

Usopp is despite being a coward a amesing marksman

Sanji learned a taijutsu style relying on legs only so he can use his hand for other things sadly it was spur by his fanning over the literature written by your other student Jiraya so for the moment his hands are on the book

Zorro through hard headness managed to trained himself to become the first user of santoryu with Nodashi (more than 90 cm blade), when normally one would use wakisashi (between 30–60 cm blade)

Oh and all three are fire type

Team 4 I think Ichigo Kurasagi, Orohime Inoue and Sado Yasutora

Sado is has good physique for taijutsu and is pretty good with earth jutsu

Orohime has excel in long range attacks and healing plus she know the water shied jutsu

Ichigo has taken to kenjutsu and could become one of our rare air aligned ninja

Team 5 Eikichi Onizuka, Ryuji Danma and Makoto Hashiri

Eikichi and Ryuji would clash with any other candidate of this year but work well together as the self proclamed "Onibaku Combi" their speciality are wanton destruction and taijutsu

Makoto well… is the real deadlast of this year he did pass but… it would be better if he was put back in another year so this team must not pass until the "Onibaku Combi" wound it's third member

Team 6 are the three other fangirl that made it through while they got pretty good score they do not have the guts needed to be ninja and are there only to flow Sasuke Uchiha (6)

Team 7 ok so here is the team where the party is at the team number Kakashi insist to be assigned with. Naruto and Sasuke would work well on each other a rivalry pushing them to new highs

Now the third member"

"Sakura Haruno"

"no no no this team would stunt her growth because she would have (annoying sassy voice) "Shashuke to pwotect her" and would do nothing to better herself. So here I would put Hinata"

"is it not the same thing than with Sakura"

"not at all she have confidence issues she will try to prove herself to Naruto who as you know is generous with compliment toward girls so in this case love helps

Team 8 would be perfect for sakura she get a teacher involved with her pupils with team mate not needing it Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame

Team 9 still in action under the evergreen Gai Maito

Team 10 Ino-Shika-Chou next generation is well balanced and will do well under you son guidance so nothing changes here.

And I believe that would be all. I bid a good night to you Sarutobi-dono"

(1) To make it simple Kushina and Minato Namikaze look like draugr in Skyrim

(2) I may not use them again I am not well versed in NGE but if I do they will be OOC

(3) intelligence as in spying

(4) yes I am referering to "The Cursed Memory", " The Legacy's Prophet", "The Genocide Architect", "The Guardian of Tears" and "The Second Origin" from that third fang fanfic

(5) no Weasel is not Itachi Well he was before the massacre but now It's an other guy

(6) I basicly run out of anime I knew with a three character combinaison that could work but will fail due to a major flaw in Naruto I mean team 2 are Twillight RD and spike from MLP: fim


End file.
